User talk:Psychobilly2422
Sorry someone kicked you. You can add me on Yahoo or whatever if you want to. Just message me back on my talk page. Shinigami.Eyes 17:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, drama happens sometimes. I'm available on Yahoo and Skype under the same questionable name. It's "titquake" if you want to add me. Yes, and it's just as silly as it sounds. Shinigami.Eyes 17:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do use Windows Live Messenger. I hardly use Facebook at all. My MSN messenger is spook.chaser@hotmail.com. I get mad at so many people for thinking that's a racial slur. Shinigami.Eyes 17:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) WHO WAS PHONE????? Cryipto149 20:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Cryipto149Cryipto149 20:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) OH! Hey. I changed my Skype name and I've been dealing with all kinds of crazy shit lately. I'll tell you about it later. My new Skype is i3.r.y.n.n if you want to add it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 06:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) My stories, your opinions lol Hey, Just wanted to reach out to some of the other big names in the creative community and promote my stories. I would love it if you could find some time to check out my work and give me your opinions and such. All my stories are linked on my user profile. My Hyraaq Tobit series is quite popular, but I would love to see it really move to the next level. If you can find the time, your opinion would be most appreciated. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'll be happy to take a look at some of your stuff tonight when I'm laying in bed. Y know, it's a creepypasta after all. I'll let you know what I think. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:02, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey. Is there any advice on how to get along with the staff here? No offense, but I haven't had many site mods I liked interacting with beyond the absolute minimum. (Deadairjoe (talk) 09:48, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) Hey there, I guess the best advice I can give you is just be nice to them. The mods, like myself, are normal people just like you. We have wants, needs, likes, dislikes, things that offend us, etc. The best way to interact is just to say Hello! If they're a good mod, they will be happy to respond, always. Just don't break the rules, be cool and level-headed and just be all around awesome. Hope this helps. P.S: Don't forget to feed the Elder God, that's how you get on his good side. :3 Psychobilly2422 (talk) 09:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Just be cool, helpful, and read the Site Rules and we'll all get along. ClericofMadness (talk) 09:54, October 16, 2016 (UTC) And what if a mod goes out of their way to be an ass to the users? Shouldn't that be against the rules? I've lurked a bit,a and I've seen a couple of mods on here (That I won't name) be really snide and condescending to people with no real provocation. Deadairjoe (talk) 21:29, October 16, 2016 (UTC) If you see a mod acting out, it's best to report it to one of the bureaucrats on this wiki, more specifically ClericofMadness. He started this wiki and would investigate the situation and the mod in question. All mods have direct communication with one another so he would be able to approach the situation. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 21:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC)